Wireless sensors can be implanted within the body and used to monitor physical conditions, such as pressure or temperature. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,111,520, 6,855,115 and U.S. Publication No. 2003/0136417, each of which is incorporated herein by reference, all describe wireless sensors that can be implanted within the body. These sensors can be used to monitor physical conditions within the heart or an abdominal aneurysm. An abdominal aortic aneurysm (AAA) is a dilatation and weakening of the abdominal aorta that can lead to aortic rupture and sudden death. In the case of a repaired abdominal aneurysm, a sensor can be used to monitor pressure within the aneurysm sac to determine whether the intervention is leaking. The standard treatment for AAAs employs the use of stent-grafts that are implanted via endovascular techniques. However, a significant problem that has emerged with these stent-grafts for AAAs is acute and late leaks of blood into the aneurysms sac. Currently, following stent-graft implantation, patients are subjected to periodic evaluation via abdominal CT (Computed Tomography) with IV contrast to identify the potential presence of stent-graft leaks. This is an expensive, risky procedure that lacks appropriate sensitivity to detect small leaks.
Typically, the sensors utilize an inductive-capacitive (“LC”) resonant circuit with a variable capacitor. The capacitance of the circuit varies with the pressure of the environment in which the sensor is located and thus, the resonant frequency of the circuit varies as the pressure varies. Thus, the resonant frequency of the circuit can be used to calculate pressure.
Ideally, the resonant frequency is determined using a non-invasive procedure. Several examples of procedures for determining the resonant frequency of an implanted sensor are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,111,520. Some of the procedures described in the patent require the transmission of a signal having multiple frequencies. A drawback of using a transmission signal having multiple frequencies is that the energy in the frequency bands outside the resonant frequency is wasted. This excess energy requires more power which results in an increase in cost, size, and thermal requirements, as well as an increase in electromagnetic interference with other signals. Thus, there is a need for an optimized method that is more energy efficient and requires less power.
There are unique requirements for communicating with an implanted sensor. For example, the system must operate in a low power environment and must be capable of handling a signal from the sensor with certain characteristics. For example, the signal from the sensor is relatively weak and must be detected quickly because the signal dissipates quickly. These requirements also impact the way that common problems are handled by the system. For example, the problems of switching transients and false locking need to be handled in a manner that accommodates the sensor signal characteristics. Thus, there is a need for a method for communicating with a wireless sensor that operates in a low power environment and that efficiently determines the resonant frequency of the sensor.
The resonant frequency of the sensor is a measured parameter that is correlated with the physical parameter of interest. To be clinically useful there must be means to ensure that variations in measurement environment do not affect the accuracy of the sensor. Thus, there is a need for a system and method for communicating with a wireless sensor that considers variations in the measurement environment.